


【超蝙】One more, pleeeeeeease ! (PWP)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 這張原圖實在太.....於是跟小夥伴腦補後就成了這樣 -> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lJSEVNZw2lA5i_XIBDWmJLYiyVHLKVJt/view?usp=sharing





	【超蝙】One more, pleeeeeeease ! (PWP)

布魯斯動了動，試圖推開沉甸甸壓在自己身上的傢伙。

儘管兩人才剛結束了場一時興起，用以發洩夜巡後過剩腎上腺激素的粗暴性愛，他甚至都可以感覺到那硬挺的東西仍然埋在自己體內昭示著存在感。

 

"起來，克拉克。" 

發現死沉死沉的氪星人沒有想起來的徵象，蝙蝠俠乾淨俐落踹開對方。無視那濕黏的"啵"一聲，布魯斯迅速起身穿好被扒到膝蓋的腿部戰甲，準備進行今晚夜巡的善後整理與紀錄。

沒想到才剛走開沒幾步，一隻大手又將自己跩向餔滿軟墊的訓練區。幸好黑暗騎士瞬間反應過來，穩住自己並回敬了結結實實的一記掃堂腿。

"克拉克 ! "

 

氪星人不知道什麼時候已經把自己給扒光了。瞧瞧他胯下那紅通通的，相當有精神看起來十分想再來一發的東西似乎相當喜歡布魯斯，直指著對方流口水。

再搭配上那副水汪汪的狗狗眼，這畫面......

布魯斯感到一陣惡寒。

 

他有種預感，今晚大概是不用睡了。

 

"聽著，明天早上還有必須要出席的董事會，不去阿福會跟盧修斯聯手殺了我的...克拉克......有在聽嗎你......呃 ! "

 

注定得撬掉開會的偉恩總裁一臉眼神死，再次被撲倒於軟墊之上。

 

眼見外星救難犬隨時會一把撕開自己的褲子，布魯斯索性以一種不可思議的柔軟度彎起身子，將兩條大長腿由後往前架至對方頸側，迅雷不及掩耳地來了一記漂亮的大腿殺。

然而克拉克也不是省油的燈，儘管技巧遠不及蝙蝠俠，超級速度與靈活度在此時也派上用場。幸好藍大個沒打算使用更多超能力，否則這場哲學摔角可就不有趣了。

超人輕而易舉解開還環繞著自己脖子的雙足，坐起後順勢將那兩雙形狀優美、線條流暢的腿架上雙肩，滿意地看著如今反處於被壓制狀態的戀人。

摘下面具後的布魯斯由於各種層面上的劇烈運動而微微喘息著，汗濕的瀏海毫不設防披蓋在額前，給人一種柔軟而慵懶的錯覺。

下一秒克拉克就被結結實實掀翻在地，以面朝下吃土的姿勢被布魯斯壓制住右手。不甘心的小鎮男孩反手一扒，嘩啦一聲，蝙蝠白花花的屁股就這樣暴露在空氣當中。

 

瞬間的沉默讓卡爾有些害怕，擔憂自己不小心越過了控制狂戀人的某條底線。

"嗷 ! "

一記鋼鐵之臀上的啃咬。

儘管超人並不會真的留下個咬痕，對方充滿佔有慾的行為卻還是讓克拉克更加興奮。顯然布魯斯也樂在其中，克拉克想。

還沒從思緒中回神，小鎮男孩發現自己又被翻回正面，略微衣衫不整的大蝙蝠就這麼跨坐在自己腰上，彷彿表演一般緩緩褪下身上僅存的緊身衣，以一種相當挑釁的眼神斜睨著克拉克。

就像在說，想上我嗎 ? 先打贏再說吧童子軍。

 

霎時間，蝙蝠洞裡充滿了極為激烈的肉體碰撞聲。訓練護墊很快就因汗水及其他體液而溼滑，只見兩名壯碩的成年男子試圖扳倒、壓制對方，一絲不掛的。

 

布魯斯首先發現，在全裸的狀態下，敏感部位是個相當強而有力的進攻點，他狠狠跩住對方越發張揚的性器，克拉克立刻如同凍僵一般停止動作，伴隨著一陣粗喘，效果顯著。

只見手裡的肉柱似乎又脹大了幾分。下一秒，伴隨著一陣顫慄，布魯斯只知道自己進入了某個極致火熱的所在。

克拉克乾脆直接以69姿勢含住對方陰莖，任由布魯斯怎樣推搡拍擊都不鬆口，還滋滋有味的吮吸一番。配合幾根深入依舊柔軟洞開後穴的手指，黑暗騎士很快就像慾望屈服，軟爛成一坨泥任由對方擺布。

 

布魯斯再次被擺成跪趴姿勢，熟悉的火熱毫不留情捅入早已泥濘不堪的後穴，剛剛略為激烈的小"打鬥"讓人類有些氣促，劇烈運動後的蒼白身體泛起惹人憐愛的潮紅，包括承受著某外星來客猛烈攻擊的臀部。

兩人如同獸類般野蠻的交合，克拉克甚至發現對方相當樂在其中。當他忍不住咬上布魯斯後頸時蝙蝠俠甚至發出了一聲響亮的呻吟，彷彿極為享受這種被擊敗後看似懲罰的性愛。

天啊，他甚至可以整晚什麼都不做，就這樣一直幹到兩人都脫水、體力不支倒下為止，克拉克想。與布魯斯相關的一切總是如此令人上癮。

 

整個夜裡，蝙蝠洞傳出的淫聲穢語幾乎從未停下。布魯斯早在某次坐在外星男友身上激烈的操著自己直到高潮後就失去了意識，也沒人清楚這場瘋狂性愛究竟在何時結束。

 

只知道隔天，偉恩總裁依舊缺席了董事會。

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 趁去看正聯前趕快來一發，不然看完後就要叛逃去WONDERBAT或海蝙了(逃


End file.
